I'm Looking for Elizabeth: Stolen
by Sea9262
Summary: Not telling, but you know me it's going to be good.
1. Blood

I'm looking for Elizabeth

Sea'Wana

R

I worship I could never own.

Pairing: Not sure

Summary: Not telling, but you know me its going to be good.  
Note: Cara made a request. Took me a long time of staring at a blank screen before I came up with this.  
  
She woke up in a tub that was in the middle of a room that was in an apartment that was all white with wood floors. The tub sat next to the toilet and the toilet sat opposite the sink and the sink dripped and it was the noise that woke her up. She was dripping to, blood from her hand and feet which where laying on the edge of the tub. Her sight was blurry and her body hurt all at once. She moved and cries out hoarsely in pain. She looked down and saw wounds what looked like cuts, she eased herself over the large tub edge and falls onto the floor the black hardwood floor is covered in more blood. She tried to get up and stumbles back down to her knees; she tries to clear her head and heads toward the door.  
  
He's laying on the floor before her naked just as much blood coming from his body as hers. She checks to see if he was still alive, pulse but weak. She rolls him over and looks at his face it's not familiar. He too is covered in deep cuts and gashes. She grabs the white towels and uses them on herself and him. He moans but doesn't waken he must have lost more blood then she had. A loud shrill awakens her from her stupor she moves toward it but can't find it. She doesn't even know what is it she looking for. A voice comes after the shrill.  
  
I can't make to the phone but if you leave you name and number I try to get back to you.  
  
The voice wasn't familiar to her, she tired to remember but couldn't, she did how ever remember the logistics of certain things. Like calling for and ambulance in Paris, once they came in they took her and her companion out of the place and to the hospital.  
  
-Miss-  
-Yes-  
-You friend is resting well but he did loose a lot of blood and so did you. How did this happen-  
-I don't know I can't remember anything but waking up in that tub, cut up-  
-Well you're both going to need rest and then well have you spoken to the police-  
-Thank you.-  
  
She slipped down the white bleached pillows and slept dreams of yelling and arguing. Threats about getting revenge on her and her friend. Was that what happened last night or the night before god only knows how long they lay there dying? She felt someone watching her, she open her eyes and a man wild black hair was standing over her. –What's the matter my love? Your mind still works so does your body. Why haven't you found me yet?- She sat up, it was dream. She groans and lays back down sighing she looked over to the other bed where HE lay. He was a beautiful and strong looking. Who was he, husband, boyfriend, or lover?  
  
Lover, with that flashes of him under her and him over her, laughing and loving the memories of him inside her the feeling of completion the promise of next time. They where lovers, long awaited lovers, so much had past between them that what she got from that night of passion and love making. She sighed, she need to find out what happened to her and him. She needed to find out who that man was in her dream and if he was the one who attacked them. The events in her head played back but not well, it was the whole waking up thing.  
  
For example she woke up in the tub cut up, the tub? He was on the floor next to the door, just as naked as she was it wasn't like they wouldn't fight back because they where naked. Someone was cutting them up and why not shot them? Why cut them like the attacker had all the time in the world? Maybe they did, she pressed the button for the nurse.  
  
-Yes miss-  
-I need to speak with a doctor and the police please-  
-Yes miss.-  
  
The doctor came into her room with a man in a suite.  
  
-Are you the police officer?- She asked him.  
-Lt. Johns miss. I need you to answer a few questions.- He said.  
-So do I. Before you start I don't know my name or his, I don't know who did this to us and I don't know if I pissed off anybody in the last 24 hours to have this done to us-  
-Hmm. What about him?- The Lt. asked pointed to her companion -I don't know that either-  
-The paramedics said you where both naked. Lovers?- The Lt. asked.  
-I don't know we could be married.- The doctor said.  
-No wedding rings.- She said. -True, but anything you can help me with would be good-  
-We we where drugged.- She said.  
  
The doctor looked at the Lt.  
  
-We madam, how did you know?- The doctor said.  
-Both naked, both cut up, not shot.- She said simply -Your right there was a bottle of vodka not much was drank, just a night cap it seems but the whole bottle was laced with the drug. It made you both a little slow both physically and mentally-  
-So this could have been one person-  
-Yes-  
-Hmm, thank you I'll let you know when I know something-  
-Of course madam.-  
  
They walked out into the hallway.  
  
-She's a smart woman-  
-Very smart and possibly dangerous-  
-Why do you say that-  
-She didn't die for one, she realized after two days she was drugged. The most important part, she's not hysterical-  
-So-  
-Most women would be.-  
  
tbc  
  
AN: Help me out what do you think happened. I don't know yet. The Author


	2. Cheating

She couldn't sleep it was the damn dreams the same ones over and over again her mind kept trying to tell her something. The guy in the other bed hadn't woken up yet and she was getting restless. She wrote down the dreams as best she could but it was all jumbled.  
  
-Ms.-  
-Yes?-  
-Your friend is awake.-  
  
She got out of bed with a little help from the nurse. He looked at her the frowned like he should know her but didn't.  
  
-Hi.-  
-Hi, do you know you name?- She asked him.  
-No, do you know my name? -  
-No. Do you remember what happened?-  
-A man with funny black hair came into the all white apartment with black floors and cut me allot.-  
-Me to, funny black hair.-  
-Yeah more like messy?-  
-I know him, or I've seen him in my dreams.-  
-I remember being with you.-  
-With?- The nurse asked.  
-Making love to her.-  
-Do you remember drinking?-  
-Only a night cap. Is that why I couldn't fight back?-  
-Yeah.-  
  
He moans a little and then he looked at her again.  
  
-Do you know why we where together?-  
-Lovers.-  
-Perhaps it was a husband.-  
-I'm not married.- She told the nurse.  
-Such a mystery, why would anyone do this?- The nurse said.  
-Because they can.- She told the nurse.  
-We where more then lovers.- He said.  
-You think so?-  
-I feel it. Could you excuse us?- He asked the nurse.  
-Of course, not to long now.- She walked away.  
-What is it?- She asked him.  
-I've had dreams you're a dangerous person, have they taken finger prints?- He said.  
-No. But they will soon. How do you know I'm dangerous?-  
-I've seen you in my dreams fighting with men. Men with guns.- He said.  
-We can't leave this place we're both still to hurt.-  
-Didn't they find any I.D in the apartment?-  
-I haven't spoken to the police lately. They'll want to now that your awake.-  
-I'm not scared.-  
-Neither am I, more like pissed off that someone did this to me.-  
-Agreed, so where do we start?-  
-I know one thing I want to know my name. I think I'll take my chances with finger prints.-  
-Okay, then what?-  
-Find some non police help.-  
  
She got back in bed and went over their conversation. They know what happened they don't know why or who did it to them. She opened the book and looked at the sketch of the man with funny hair. He was the key to all of this the killer if you will, he arrange this so that he could do it all himself. Leaving her to question why? Which one did he want dead and which one was at the wrong place at the wrong time? She was starting to get the sense this was more about her then her friend.  
  
The police detectives came and they had a conversation about what happened and took finger prints. He was Jason Morgan the co – owner Crinthos/Morgan Coffee and she was Elizabeth Weber a women with an interesting past. She and the police had a long conversation; Elizabeth hadn't really done anything that would warrant the police to arrest her. She needed to find out why this happened to her, according to the detective there was a contact a Nikkita Iavnoff a very powerful Lawyer.  
  
Nikkita thought she'd heard wrong Elizabeth was in a hospital in Paris with Jason Morgan. Last she checked Jason was with Sonny Corinthos sister Courtney. She knew about their past together but it was clear that Elizabeth was in love with Jax. How could this have happened? She called Jax and they made there way to the hospital.  
  
-Eliza, are you all right?-  
-Well I don't really know. I woke up cut up in a bath tub with him and we don't know why.-  
-What where you doing with Jason Morgan?-  
-We're lovers.-  
  
Jax blinked.  
  
-Wha, What?!?!-  
-Detective was that you brilliant assessment.- Nikkita yelled.  
-Is it wrong? When she called the police they where both naked, she said she crawled out of the tub, he was by the door they where both drugged. The apartment showed evidence of sexual intercourse before it all happened.-  
-I see.- Jax said grimly.  
-No, Eliza would never have done that, not behind your back.-  
-I don't know what I've done. I just know what I see. That's what I saw.-  
-Then we find out what happened.-  
-Jason do you remember anything yourself?- Jax asked him.  
-Just more of the same.-  
  
Nikkita and Jax left.  
  
-She didn't cheat on you.- Nikkita told him.  
-She loves him.-  
-She loves you.-  
-She never admitted it.- He said.  
-I know she loved my brother Jax; so much so she'd kill for him, that time took them both to a very bad place. A place only one of them could came back from Jax. That's how much she loves you, she's willing to go back to the place. That women didn't cheat on you.-  
  
tbc 


End file.
